Surprises
by ThSkyIsFalling73
Summary: about neal and peter's relationship no slash has bits and peices of some episodes, reveiws welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

Peter Burke gazed downward at his watch. Half past. Caffrey hadn't been late yet, what was different about today?

"Diana!" Peter waved his assistant down. "Cover for me, I'm going over to Caffrey's."

"Got it,"

An hour later Peter stood on Caffrey's front step. "Hey June, Neal here?"  
"No, he's out with Mozzie," She replied with a smile.

Peter stared at her in confusion. "Sorry?" He thought he may have misunderstood. "Mozzie?"  
June covered her lips with her fingertips, her smile fading. She wasn't sure if Neal had wanted Peter to know about Mozzie. She fondly remembered her own husband's odd ways. "Yes," She said reluctantly, "Would you like to come in Peter? They should be getting back soon."

"You know what, I think I will." Peter was curious about Mozzie. He had seriously thought he had known everything about Neal's life.

"So Neal never told you about Mozzie? Sweet man really, quite intelligent too,"

"Did he ever mention what they were doing?"  
"No… Why? Is Neal alright?"

Suddenly the door opened and abruptly was slammed shut again. Neal looked murderous as he hung his coat up. A bald man with thick square glasses followed anxiously after Neal.

"Neal, really! Come on, I'm trying as hard as I can!" The man stopped short. "Hello June, I didn't know you had guests," The man offered a wave to Peter.

Neal jerked his head in their direction. "Peter?" He acknowledged him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well you didn't show up to work,"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Mozzie, right?" Peter engaged the other man. Neal was in the shower at the moment and June was down in the kichen making tea.

"Em, yes," He said pointedly looking at the magnificent view instead of Peter.

"I know you and Caffrey are well acquainted," Peter said frankly.

"But that's not what you really wanted to say," Mozzie replied softly.

Peter sighed, "No," He gazed at the city he loved so much. "What is Neal up to?" Peter tried the direct approach. Mozzie shifted uneasily in his seat. "I know about Kate too," Peter continued. "Is it about Kate?" Still nothing. Why was it all of Neal's friends seemed to be so damn dedicated to him? "You're not going to share, I take it?"

"If it was of importance," Mozzie said shifting his glasses.

Peter couldn't help but sag his shoulders in disappointment. "I think it looked important."  
"We are all entitled to our opinions," He answered simply.

"Work with me Mozzie, we both saw Neal walk in June's front door. He did _not _look happy, what's going on?"  
000000000000000000

"So were you planning on telling me any time soon you still had Kate's name engraved on that thick skull of yours?"  
Neal looked up from the case he had been scanning. Peter and he had just driven to the office from June's house. "Sorry?"  
"Yes Neal, Mozzie told me," Peter carefully watched the conman he had thought he had known inside and out.

"Told you what Burch?" Neal played stupid. He clenched his fist. He had pointedly told Mozzie not to tell Peter. How was he ever supposed to find Kate if an FBI agent was all over him?

"You want to lift up your pant leg for me?"  
"Um, is that really necessary?" Neal realized there was no way out of this, but none the less tried to buy some time anyway.

"Yes,"

"I think I need to go to the men's room actually-"

"Caffrey," Peter said almost growled.

Neal hesitantly reached toward his leg and pulled up the pant leg. "Nothing weird there, well I really need to go now,"  
"Other one."  
"Peter, come on can't a guy pee around here anymore?"  
Peter looked at him seriously. "Fine," He mumbled. He pulled the other one up.

"Nothing," Peter forced the words out. "Never been done before," He kept on. "Supposed to be the best there is," Peter put his hands behind his head. He didn't want to believe it. He had really hoped Mozzie had been lying, but the moment Caffrey had been just a little hesitant he knew his fears were true.

"Where's the tracker?"  
This was the first time he had seen Neal at a loss for words. "At June's,"  
"How'd you do it?"

He coughed. "Old friend of Mozzie's,"  
"Figures," Peter half shouted throwing his hands in the air. "Neal, Mozzie told me you were planning on going to San Francisco, but why? I thought we agreed Kate was a losing bet! I thought you were over this!" Peter had known he wasn't, but he couldn't help telling himself otherwise. "What do you want me to do Neal?"  
"Maybe you should sit down first, you don't look too stable," Neal tried a grin and wasn't surprised when it wasn't returned.

"This isn't funny. Listen I'm going back to June's to get that thing, we may be able to still use it. I'm going to talk to the people who made it too. I hate to say it but… We need you. My boss is already trying to find a way to kick you out, if he finds out about this no doubt you'll be back in jail. And for a lot longer than last time." Peter let this sink in. "But promise me this, you won't go looking for Kate anymore? I can't afford to help you again, understand?"

"Loud and clear,"

"Good, let's pretend nothing happened, okay? Get back on that case!" Peter said speed walking out to his car.

00000000000000000000000

"Toss me the dress," A week later, Peter stood feet away from a murderer. The girl did what the large man told her and hid behind Peter once again.

Peter's heart was thumping madly as the thug told him the girl's belt was a bomb. _A bomb? _He had thought frantically, who did that?

"And remember, if I press the number, she goes," He made a motion with his hands and smiled a wicked grin.

Peter looked into the model's scared eyes. He was frozen. All of the sudden Caffrey sprinted toward them. "I've got everyone backing up his phone, hurry and get that off her!" He said pointing at the belt and then sprinting once again after the man.

Peter rapidly started to work on the belt keeping one eye on Caffrey as he did so.

"Hey, Steve!" Caffrey said catching up to him. Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to get the belt off and contemplated what the hell Neal was doing.

Peter gaped as the killer pulled something from inside his coat. "You're messing with the wrong man," He said revealing a shiny gun. At the same moment Peter flung the belt away, Lauran Cruz jumped the man from the back allowing Neal to let a huge sigh of relief out.

Back in the office Peter said, "I see you forgot what I said?"

Neal didn't look sorry at all, "It does seem so, doesn't it?"

"Well thank god you did," Peter couldn't help but smile. "That was… close at the end though," He involuntarily shivered. He couldn't get the picture of them all being blown to pieces or of Caffrey being shot in the heart.

"Yeah, really close." Neal seemed some where entirely different.

Peter sighed. "You're not thinking about Kate are you?"  
Neal looked at him, "No,"  
Peter raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Elizabeth and I are going out to dinner." He couldn't help grinning widely; he hadn't been out with his wife in so long.

"Bye," Neal said distantly.

"You going to be okay?"

"'Course,"

Peter looked him over once more before hurrying to meet his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"Where the hell is Neal?" Peter demanded barging into June's house. Mozzie and June were sitting in the living room sipping tea.

"Peter," Mozzie said, "is everything all right?"

Peter sighed. He had really grown fond of the conman's first man. "Save it Mozzie, the team just found Neal's tracker abandoned a mile out of bounds. Where is he?" Peter couldn't keep the anger and frustration out of his voice.

Mozzie suddenly stood. "He wasn't at work with you?"

Peter stared. "No," He said irritated. "That would be why I am here in the first place, if he were at work with me I wouldn't be here!"

Peter could see Mozzie's brain thinking. "Neal isn't alright?" Came June's voice.

"It appears not," Peter replied.

"It doesn't really add up Peter," Mozzie said, "I mean, you remember the first time he got the tracker off? He saw exactly how they did it without triggering it. And if I'm not mistaking, I'm pretty sure he was paying attention."  
"Maybe he screwed it up and triggered it on accident,"

"I don't know… Neal doesn't really screw up much."  
Peter sighed. "You really don't know where he is?" He didn't reply. "Mozzie!"  
"No, I really don't."

"He hasn't been talking about Kate?" Mozzie went silent again. "Tell me what he said,"  
"We got some inside help, and made sure Kate wasn't in California. We were pretty sure she hadn't left the continent. Then he realized something and we found some relevant stuff here. Here in New York. But it was in the boundaries. We were planning on going there tomorrow."  
"So then why'd he go out of the boundaries?"  
"Exactly my own thoughts,"

00000000000000000000

It hurt so badly, everything felt wrong and out of place. The annoying copper taste wouldn't leave Neal's mouth. He opened his eyes only to see darkness. He listened as hard as his body would allow. He was in a car? He could feel the ground moving. He slowly breathed in deeply.

"He's awake," A voice nearby grunted.

"Good, we're here,"  
"And where is here?" Neal asked, startling the man who had just talked.

"Shut up!" He growled and Neal felt himself being pushed and dragged somewhere. He tried to open his eyes once more but they refused to budge.

He felt his feet scrape over cement stairs, and the temperature seemed to be dropping. A basement, he thought.

"Kate," He suddenly moaned. Had Kate really been with these people? He desperately hoped not.

"She's dead," The man cackled.

"No!" Neal yelled. He suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. He stood on his own feet but quickly wobbled to the ground. They basement floor was a lot harder than he imagined. The floor started shaking violently but he soon realized it was himself. "Where's Kate?" Neal demanded.

"I already told you, she's dead!" The man yelled, which was followed by a slam of a door and wild laughing.

Neal was alone. He had never felt so alone in his life. He wouldn't have even minded if Peter was there if it meant escaping this loneliness.

He felt like a huge idiot. He had gotten really reckless. He couldn't help but think how easy it would be for Kate to be shot, as he had almost been shot himeself. So then he ran off, without Mozzie like they had originally planned, and went to try and find Kate on his own.

He shivered. His head hurt so badly. If it would just stop turning for a second maybe he could try and open his eyes and find a way out. He sniffed and tried to put a hand to his head but his arms weren't responding. He shook harder, Kate just couldn't be gone; she just couldn't. Why couldn't it have been him? He thought frantically. Pretty soon Neal lost all consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

Not mush later a pair of rough hands shook him from his sleep. "What do you want June?" He blurted right before his eyes opened and he realized he was definitely _not _in June's warm comfy bed.

"Why hello, gentlemen," Neal grinned, he actually didn't feel half bad any more, his head had stopped aching. At least he felt all right until a huge callused hand slapped him in the face. Once again he felt warm copper in his mouth. "Good morning to you too," Neal muttered. "Or is it morning at all?"

"Shut up," the man said. Neal recognized the voice that had said the same thing hours before.

Neal took in his surroundings. He noted he was in a chair, with his hands duck taped around the back of the chair and his feet also seemed to be duck taped together. "Creative," He murmured, with a small chuckle. Above him was a single flickering bulb, the only light in the room. Neal could only see about three feet all around him, the lighting in this place was terrible, he thought. He turned his head slightly to the left; he could see another source of light coming from a door.

"You think this is funny?" The man barked.

"Not really, I'm actually quite tired and wouldn't mind another nap." Neal answered truthfully.

The man watched Neal carefully, he knew the man wasn't as dull as he perceived. Neal gazed back at the man, slowly pushing his eyes to the man's hand. The big thug in front of him was wearing a ring, and not just any ring. It was the ring Neal had been studying so closely for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Where's Kate?" He pleaded pitifully.

The man with the ring, the bigger of the two men, chuckled. "How many times do you want us to answer?"  
Neal's muscles tightened. "She's not dead," He shook. "You're lying." He refused to believe.  
"Who are you?" The man with the ring interjected. "How did you find my warehouse?"  
Neal's face radiated with anger, he wasn't going to give this son of a bitch what he wanted. "What do you mean? I was only walking, and you and you're thugs jumped me!"

He lied with ease but the men weren't buying it. "So you normally take walks in alleys do you?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Neal knew it was a pathetic lie but he was so exhausted he didn't really care.

"I'll ask you again, how did you know where my warehouse was?"  
"I didn't,"

He slapped him again. Neal felt a new wave of nausea take control but pushed it back with all his strength. "Your ring," He gave in. "The symbol on it is the same one out side of your warehouse."  
"Who are you?"  
"Jonathan Homes." He replied.

"Jonathan…" The man considered. "Another lie. When are you going to realize this is not a game?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Neal retorted.

The man pulled something out of his pocket. Neal had to focus to see what it was; his vision was getting blurry again.

"Tell me who you're working for and why you came to my warehouse. Tell me the right answers and you will be free to go,"  
"Now who's the liar," Neal slurred, he couldn't think right. He could see the pistol being pointed at him but something inside of him just didn't really give a damn anymore. His mind kept on sending him pictures of Kate's deformed body. It didn't really matter at this point, he thought, Kate was dead and soon he would join her.

"Who are you?" The man shook him.

"Oh me? I'm Neal Caffrey," And just like that the bullet was fired. Neal wasn't sure if they pulled it on accident or if they recognized his name, all he did know was he was no longer conscious.

0000000000000000000000000

Soft, gentle, cautious hands stroked Neal's cheeks. He could also sense someone putting pressure on his chest with a rag of some sort, on the spot where he had been fired at.

He blinked a few times before completely opening his eyes. He hoped he wasn't being delusional.

"Kate?"


End file.
